Not Just A Fan
by ArlettaSmith
Summary: I used to be invisible. No one would really care or notice me. Now? Oh, now i just happen to be living with characters from a TV show and risking my life to save the universe everyday. Sound boring enough for you?
1. What the hell?

Hey everyone! This is my first story so if you find anything terribly wrong do tell me in the nicest way you can. Haha. That way i can change it.

This story will be about my Own Character, from this world! Anyway i hope you all enjoy and leave me a review behind at the end! As i would greatly appreciate it and it would get me typing a lot faster. Here's the first chapter!

Slight swearing from her but nothing too major hopefully.

* * *

**What the hell?**

I had always been a complete nobody. I was no one. I was invisible to most beings. How i managed to get through school was a mystery. Well, for my parents. They always assumed i'd sit myself all alone getting bullied or something. Truth was yes, i did sit myself. But no, i wasn't bullied. I was left alone. How i like it.

Anyway enough of that! It's Saturday! Doctor Who is going to come on! My favourite show ever! It's strange, i always was connected to it really. I always felt like my life wasn't supposed to be like this but with him. But sadly reality kicks in and it's just a TV show.

If you were to be my best friend, you'd say i'm crazy. If you were my mother, you'd say anti-social. Yes, i'd say i can be pretty looney at times. But anti-social? Nah, i just find it hard to put trust in people. When you have my trust. You should use it wisely.

Anyway, i haven't said my name yet either! See how much i'm attached to that show? I'm rambling on like him now! And here i am not even out of my bed yet! Theres something i will admit. I am possibly the laziest person you could come across.

I yawned shaking my hair as i ran my hand through it. My full fringe fell across my forehead again. I stretched backwards, until i heard my back make the 'click' noise. I swayed a little getting light headed. I was glad my black curtains were still closed. No mid-day sun milling my eyes.

I glanced at my clock on the table next to my bed. Yeah, my mum is going to go off on her usual 'stop being lazy' rant at me. I yawned again, gosh for three in the afternoon, you'd think i wouldn't be tired. Ah well, time for lunch then dinner then Doctor Who.

Now don't get me wrong! I ain't always a lazy ass. I can work my butt off! I just seem to be more awake at night. I walked over to my mirror sat just by the door. I looked at myself and nearly laughed. I know the first thing thats going to come out my mothers mouth. 'You look like you just came out a horror movie!'

My skin being pale made my messy bed hair stand out. Considering it was black, i probably looked like i had white make-up on. My hair was usually straight and layered coming down near my elbows. My full fringe even managed to look like someone tried backcombing it. Stupid messy hair. I ran my finger along through my hair and frowned when it tugged.

I sighed, brilliant. I looked round my room at the billions of posters. Mainly Doctor Who, of course. There were a few others like Batman. But yes mainly The Doctor. I screw my face up squinting trying to see properly. Technically i could see. I just couldn't tell you the colour of your eyes. If you were one step in front of me. Or make out who the hell was waving. From across the road. My eye sight wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best either.

I coughed clearing my dry throat, as i grabbed my dark purple glasses and stuck them on. I glanced down at my crumpled clothes. The black top said 'moody in the mornings' and the bottoms (shorts) were cow print.

Ok, i had been awake long enough. I went to my door opening it with my eyes half shut to avoid the light. I groaned as the light hurt my eyes a little, before adjusting and i slowly went downstairs.

"Oh dear, sleeping beauty is up." I heard a male voice say. I looked down at my dad who, from the looks of it was heading to the toilet under the stairs.

"Hey dad." I half grumbled out, as i was still trying to clear my throat.

"Where is she?!" I heard my mother exclaim from the kitchen. Dammit, why was she in the kitchen? I needed the kitchen for a drink! Usually i wait for her to come get me 'cause i'm usually busy. Then she gets mad.

"Coming." I half growled. My dad just laughed, going in the room under the steps to use the loo. I walked through and she stared at me.

"You could have gotten dressed and brushed your hair at least! You look like you just walked out a horror movie!" Ok, second sentence out her mouth then. I ignored her slightly making myself a drink. Dr Pepper! My dad and i were the only ones to drink it. My mum hated the drink.

She was just saying the usual stuff anyway. Both her and my dad were working today. Late. Which meant from four until eleven at night, the house was mine. It was all the usual, remember not to have a mess of the house when we get back! Remember to do this, remember that!

Eventually they both left after i hugged them. My dad snuck a kiss on my cheek and i just laughed at him. Once i was sure they were gone, i looked through the fridge and freezer for food. Oh! Fish-fingers! I jumped up from the bottom freezer half checking the fridge for custard. Yes! Microwaveable too! Quick and easy and really yummy for Doctor Who night!

It was probably my dad. He always lets me do what i want. My mother is a little more on the protective side. 'You will not drink! You will not smoke! you don't go anywhere without asking first!' I mean honestly! Its like i'm a four year old! I know the dangers.

The one thing she should worry about, is that if there's ever an alien invasion. I'll know what to do. That made me laugh. The thought of my mum, depending on me, against a bunch of Daleks. That would be hilarious. Considering i'm 17 and living off her.

I heard a bunch of thumping from upstairs. Was? Was he even? No usually he's gone out! I frowned going up to my brothers room. There he was. Usually he goes out?! What the hell!

"Um, Nick? Don't you usually go out about now?" I asked seeing him playing one of those call of duty games. His full name was Nicholas. But we all called him Nick. Well dad called him Nicky, sometimes Nick. I sometimes called him Nicky too i suppose. Mum called him his full name.

"Time's it?" He asked staring at the screen as he shot at people. We shared his Xbox and PS3. He had both. So we shared. Though, we each had our own Wii and there was another in the living room. I looked at the clock in the hall. Wow how time passes.

"four thirty!" I exclaimed. Just about three hours until Doctor Who! The last episode of this series then the agonising wait until Christmas. This was series 9! Like i said, hooked since i was little. I was only 8 years old for my first episode in 2005. Or maybe i was 7? With the way my birthday sits... I'd need to know when the episode showed... I'm not THAT obsessed.

"Shit!" Nick shouted turning the stuff off. He jumped off the mini couch in his room. I could now see him properly. He preferred the dark too. But he was a morning person. He ran past me grabbing his keys on the table. He just stuffed them in his pocket. I laughed as he tried to basically inhale his breakfast. A roll and bacon. No doubt mum made it.

"Stop laughing at me." He tried to say. It failed to come out right as he was eating. Eventually succeeding, he passed me grabbing his black jacket and running out. It may be sunny today, but no doubt it could rain. This was Scotland after all.

I decided to get dressed then have a breakfast slash lunch. I got a shower as well. So now i was wearing dark red shorts. They were tight fitting as if they used to be skinny jeans. My top was grey and had a picture of a wolf on it which was black. My converse were black and purple. I even had those... What are they? Braces? Suspenders? What ever i had some of them in purple. I matched my glasses hu?

I made my way to the kitchen and got myself some pancakes. I sat down in the living room with them eating as i flicked through channels. Doctor Who was on soon. I found a channel playing slightly older episodes starting with 'Rose' so, i clicked that channel.

Suddenly though my head hurt badly and i clutched the side of my head. what the? It was suddenly like a few people were shouting in my head all at once. I was even getting dizzy. Then just like that it stopped. I never thought much of it, weird headache. Then that was that. Also weirdly started and ended with the old opening.

I didn't in a million years expect what happened next.

* * *

**Well thats all for now folks! See you all next chapter yeah?**

**You will get her name next chapter! Also the Doctor! I wanted her to know so far cause i wanted an OC that knew what was coming that way, well, spoilers and all. She'd feel bad when things happen etc. **

**funny note: i typed this up on my ipod and kept forcing myself to not use text speech. Haha. **

**Well... How did that do for first chappie ever? Please REVIEW for more!**


	2. Violet Blackwell

Hey everyone! Thank you so much if you fav'd or alerted! Means a lot!

Anyway in this chapter, we get her name. The Doctor makes an appearance. The Ponds with him. Haha.

**Could you repeat that?**

Ok, so here i am sitting watching Nine grab Rose's hand telling her to run. What happens? A bloody rock comes flying in the window! I mean really! This thing was the size of my foot! What happens next i hear you ask? I probably fell asleep thats what. 'Cause since when, did Cybermen exist and walk round, throwing rocks at people. No. I was going crazy.

Ok so maybe thats not quite what happened. I don't really know to be honest. All i know is a rock flew in my window. Probably some kids or something. Ugh! My mum is going to kill me! Then! She'll check i'm alright. I glanced out the window seeing nothing and walked back to the TV. As i picked up the remote to turn to the newer episode of Doctor Who, the door went. Fucking brilliant!

I groaned, slamming the remote on the leather couch and ran to the door. Ok, now i'm getting annoyed. I opened the door, nothing. Was someone just trying to really get on my nerves? I slammed the door shut again angry. Another smash this time in the kitchen. I ran through. Maybe i can catch them? I looked out the window and froze.

Since when did we get a statue of an angel? I stared thinking of weeping angels. Ok, blink and see what happens yeah? Maybe i can trick it to think i don't know what it is and leave. Would you listen to me?! I'm talking like it's real! It cant be! It's a TV show! I blinked, it definitely moved. Either that or i really am going crazy!

Now... Leave the kitchen slowly as if i don't see anything. My heart pounded in my chest. Oh god! I'm going to die! Once i reached the door i ran to the front and opened the door. I shakily took a breath as i checked both ways before running out to the street.

I only had two problems with this plan. One: Where the heck am i going to go?! Two: If it's really a weeping angel, i have no chance of out running it. I stopped running at the end of the street. I put my hands on my knees out of breath. I paused in my breathing as a scraping sound reached my ears. Like stone scraping stone.

I probably shouldn't have turned. The angel was in the middle of the street. My blood rushing because my heart was pounding. I could hear the blood rushing around in my ears. I bit my lip staring.

Do not blink. Do NOT blink! I could feel my eyes stinging. Oh crap, what am i going to do?! They shouldn't -can't!- exist! What was going on? Am i sleeping? I reached to pinch my arm. No? Ok not sleeping. I backed up i really wanted to blink. There was a alley to the side of me. I thought of how far the angel was and chanced it.

I ran as fast as possible to the side into the alley. Halfway i turned and nearly screamed when i seen it almost at me just a few steps away. My breath was fast i really needed to stop and rest. I needed to blink. I took a few steps away and blinked. It moved and i nearly screamed, it was making the creepy angry face. It was reaching out at me.

"Whatever you do. Don't take your eyes of it, and dont blink." Came a voice i recognised. I froze, help, thank god.

"Who are you? Are you looking at it?!" I snapped, my eyes burned.

"Yeah, you can blink if you like the three of us are looking." I heard, female voice. I frowned. I blinked multiple times. God my eyes hurt. I turned and my mouth fell open.

"Okay, i suppose i should have expected this." I muttered, i mean really! Weeping angels and no Doctor? Then again... Amy and Rory... Good thing they didn't hear me. I didn't realize i was backing up from them.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Maybe it was Matt Smith and this was all a joke? My mind was screaming. I froze again as i remembered the angel. The Doctor... Sorry, Matt, was staring behind me his hand outstreatched from telling me to stay still. Karen and Arthur at his side I turned to the angel and took multiple steps away from it. I was so confused!

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rory, i mean Arthur asked. We all stood staring at the statue. Matt started snapping his fingers.

"Uh, you what's your name?" Matt asked turning to me. I turned so the angel was in my view but he was too.

"Is there time for that sort of question?!" I exclaimed. He grinned and spun round looking in all directions.

"Okay! You follow Amy and Rory back to the safety of the TARDIS. I'll keep my eyes on the angel and follow. Ready? On three!" Matt? Said quickly. Um, TARDIS? Ok something is wrong here. But i got ready to run anyway. I expected him to count.

"Three!" Was all that came out. Amy and Rory... Ah dammit, i mean Karen and Arthur. The two ran past and it took a few seconds before i started after them. I could see it now, all this is a set up yeah? they're all going to pop out with cameras and laugh at me. I stopped outside the box hesitating. If this was a joke... Why go inside? It cant fit us all really, they just use a box on the show.

"What are you standing there for?! Get in!" I heard Matt shouting, or was it Matt? I was confused now.

"But... Whats-?" I was cut off as he just shoved me in! How dare he! I demand to know! But then i turned from the door. The inside was the TARDIS. Obviously dreaming right? It's like i'm stuck in the show...

Like in fanfictions...

That's not possible, i was in my house it's down the street. I can get out of this, yeah? He was running round the console just... Ignoring me? Come on, i have to stop him... Just say something! Anything at all?!

"But..." I managed. Ok, well i suppose i don't want to say much either. I mean since when was it normal to run into him? I could travel with him! I wonder how far they are? Like series wize. I didn't even notice Rory next to me.

"Um, you alright? Coping?" He asked. I blinked turning to him. How long has he been there for exactly? I turned to the Doctor, Amy was sitting relaxed.

"We cant leave!" I shouted, honestly the first thing that came to me. The two looked at me.

"Why not? The angel would have got you. Your safe now, all we need is your adress! Pop you right off home." The Doctor? I think he's the Doctor, not Matt Smith. I made sure to stand right in front of the de-materialize leaver. "It's that, or you can take your chances with our little friend out there."

Ok, he's got me there. No way i'm chancing it with mr angel out there. I folded my arms and stepped to the side. Fine, lets do this. But if i wake up in my house i'm going to be angry.

"Ok! Briliant! Lets get to it! We have to start off with why. Why was the angel after you? No, sorry first is, who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked. I stared at him blankly. Oh, he wants my name huh? Well tough, trust issues remember? I avoid things to do with me, until i can trust them. Doing what he says, not hard since this is the Doctor, i know his plans work.

"Sorry, not yet." I grinned as his face fell.

"Why wont you tell me your name?" He asked all in seriousness. I sighed staring at the floor.

"Trust issues." I shrugged looking up again. "Maybe i'll tell you later. Not like you've made much introductions or explinations either is it?" Then it began, the introductions Amy, Rory and i'm on the TARDIS. Apparently they tracked the angel in London. Then it vanished and they fell through a hole in time and space. Then it turns out its here.

"So we were tracking it down and it was tracking you down. I say, lucky we ran into you." The Doctor finished. They all stared at me. Probably expecting me to call them crazy. Thats usually what people say to them isn't it?

"Violet. My name's Violet Blackwell." I told them. The Doctor started laughing until we were all thrown to the floor.

**Thats all for today folks! Review for more! Hope you do review... Also i forgot to mention. I really don't own any of this 'cept my OC Violet. **

**I really hope your all enjoying this! I have a small plan so far. I know the just of it. But yeah, thats all, did this on my IPOD AGAIN! I really shouldn't should i? Point out any mistakes please! **

**Anyway! Reviews would be awesome! And goodbye!**


	3. The Moon?

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews etc. They make me happy.

Also, sorry this chapter took a while. I was very busy for a while couldnt get a minute to myself. And! It turns out my mum is pregnant! So happy!

So here's the next chappie! I hope you all like it and stuff... Do you all remember i said she'd swear a bit? Yeah, you prob's read them two chapters and are now thinking. What swears? Yeahhh, she does swear. But she trys not to and mainly its when she's angry and stuff. Ok?

Anyway! On with the new chapter me thinks!

**New Universe.**

I stared at the Doctor as the TARDIS shook around. Why was he laughing? Was he really that crazy? What am i saying? This is the Doctor. A real life character from TV.

"What are you laughing for!?" I shouted as i held on for dear life.

"Is that really your name? I mean, you have two colours in it! That's so cool!" The Doctor shouted Back as he worked with controls on the console. I looked over at Amy and Rory who were looking confused.

"Oh dear, that's not good." The Doctor mumbled.

"What's not good?" Amy asked over all the shaking. Ok that's enough shaking. I looked round the console for the stabilisers. Great! Right in front of me. Ok here goes nothing. I let my fingers slip and i flew forwards. I hit my hand on the stabilisers and grabbed onto a leaver at the last second. Then everything calmed.

"Well, it's the angel. It, it's dragging us back through the hole." The Doctor muttered. "We're going back to our Universe."

"So that's good for us but bad for Violet, yeah?" Rory asked.

"Wait, since when do you use the stabilisers?" Amy asked folding her arms. We all stood round the Doctor.

"Actually, i think i might have caused the shaking to stop. I sort of hit a button when i fell against it." I added. "Sorry." I muttered making myself look like i think, i may have broken her. I thought since i asked them to explain themselves i might as well keep up a whole 'i don't know a thing' act.

"Well that's alright. You just made the ride back for us smoother. Anyway yes! Bad news for Violet! That's right Rory!" the Doctor ran round a little and brought the scanner over to us. "The hole will grow a little, as both the angel and the TARDIS travel through. Then it will snap shut. So really we can't go back." He turned to me. "I'm sorry Violet, you cant ever go home again. As of now, you can travel with us! Three on board with me! That's definitely new."

Ok, so i'm stuck. Just like in Fan-fictions. Yet, i'm not dreaming? This is very strange. It's not like this happens every day. One minute i'm at home watching Doctor Who and now, i'm in the show? What the hell was going on? Wait, he's not just going to drop me off somewhere? I'm going to travel? In the TARDIS? No way! The TARDIS shook once very rough and my glasses slid off.

"Shit! Nobody move!" I called out at them. All i could really make out was blurred and shining golden thanks to the TARDIS lights. I could tell they had frozen wondering why i said that. I could see thier blurred faces before i dropped to my knees and started squinting my eyes at the floor. Thanks to the fact its glass, it will take me longer.

"Um, what're you doing?" I heard Amy asking. I nearly laughed. Of course none of them know me well enough to have even realized i was wearing them. Probably.

"Looking for my glasses! They fell off. I need them!" I nearly shouted up at them. Well i dont know where they are do i? I searched the floor squinting again trying to see properly. I could make out shoes as i crawled about.

"Um, do you want a hand?" I heard the Doctor directly above me. You know, considering what was going on, im taking this all pretty well. I expected if this sort of thing had happened i'd have fainted.

"Uh, sure, if you don't mind? That would be great." I smiled laughing a little. I searched the floor a bit more but knew they would have a better chance than me. I was right because not a second later there was a hand in my face.

"Found them!" The Doctor's voice was happy as if this was a game. I could see them in the hand in my face, so i took them and stuck them on. I went to stand and bumped my head on the console. I groaned rubbing my head messing my hair up. Ok, now i hit my head too, how much is going to happen to me today?!

"Ok, so if we're in your universe then where are we in your universe? Earth? Some other planet?" I asked trying to make myself sound freaked out. The Doctor went to the screen and tapped stuff on the keyboard.

"Um, we're on the moon. I don't know if the Angel is outside or not, and i don't fancy checking." The Doctor half muttered. I would check i mean, so long as i can see it the Angel can't move. So i could just open the door. I wouldn't really have to step out would i?

"I'd check." I voiced my thought. They looked over as if forgotten me.

"No, no no no! Don't be silly it was after you in the first place! I'll extend the TARDIS air shell and go out there myself." The Doctor frowned as he typed sbout on the keyboard.

"Why?" I asked, Amy frowned very confused. Rory actually looked like he understood what i was asking.

"Why what? Why the Doctor and not you? 'Cause they're after you not him." Amy interrupted, i suppose.

"No, why is it after me? I'm nobody, my life doesn't matter! So why me?" I asked, i probably shouldn't have. The Doctor looked annoyed and was frowning at me.

"Who say's your life doesn't matter?" He asked slowly folding his arms.

"I know it doesn't! If i were gone no one would notice. I'm nobody special, or important!" I half snapped. Not even the teachers notice me. You can tell with my report cards. They are always copy pasted. Sometimes you can see the "he" or "your son" from other ones. Or they pay enough attention to them but leave in a different name...

"You know, 900 years of time and space i've come to realise, everyone is important. Everyone is special in their own way." The Doctor said the Ponds agreeing nodding along.

"Well not me." I frowned folding my arms. A beep came from the console distracting him.

"Ooh, the air shell has expanded!" The Doctor smiled. He tapped away again. "Now before i go out, i'll scan for life forms. Last time i was on the moon, there were lots of grumpy aliens." I slowly went to the door as he was talking. Like i said before, i'm practically invisible. The door opened behind me with the usual creek. They were too busy talking about series three episode 1. With the Judoon.

They didn't even hear the door squeak, seriously? I turned to be met with the surface of the moon. It reminded me of a desert. There was somethibg in the distance that was white and glowing. Maybe its the moon in the future? I glanced back at the TARDIS and frowned. How can they say i am a somebody and not even notice me leave? That is just weird.

I gasped as something grabbed me from behind and shoved me against the TARDIS, wall? Is the TARDIS doors and wall on this side. Know what, i'll just say the side of the TARDIS.

"Who might you be little missy? What you doing out here? And all alone!" I wasn't sure the voice sounded dangerous, or if he was just a guard? I stayed quiet, trust remember? I dont even know what this guy looks like! He has me facing the TARDIS. I felt something slimey going up my arm. When i looked, of course it would be a tenticle. I held my breath. No tenticle just imagination. It paused at my shoulder.

"Now i'm only gonna ask this once more. Who are you? What're you doing here?" the... Thing asked. The possible tenticle man, moved his tenticle along again. But it was moving slowly, which really brought the creepy feeling. It then quickly to my surprise, wrapped round my throat. It didn't squeeze just yet, but another wrapped round my arms like handcuffs and pushed me against the TARDIS at the same time.

"Aren't you gonna answer me? Hah, well sucks to be you today." The voice told me before the tenticle squeezed. He wasn't squeezing long enough for me to pass out. But enough for me to loose my breath. When he let go and i had eventually caught my breath, i could hear the sonic. Well that would explain why he let go.

I looked behind me and leaned on the TARDIS as i got a good look at him. All he seemed to be was a cross between octopus and human. Slimey looking and an odd orange-y colour. Instead of hands were the tenticles, (sucker things and all!) and he had four arms and four legs. He had circular indents for ears, other than that he kinda looked human i suppose. The Sonic got louder and i winced slightly, the octo-man ran off screaming.

"What uh, what was that?" I asked turning to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor just stared at me a moment all serious as he put the Screwdriver away. Oh i see, he wants to figure me out. He folded his arms and leaned on the door as he watched me. His head even rested on the doorframe. It reminded me of what he had done before... What episode was that... I frowned staring right back at him as i tried to remember.

Staring contest with the Doctor. Was anything else really happening? No.. Then My mind clicked.

Where was Amy and Rory?

...

**Sorry people gonna end it right there! So on the moon, what do you all think has happened with Amy and Rory? Captured? Wandered off? **

**Why am i asking? I know! You all have to wait though heh! **

**Until then though! Leave a review on your thoughts of my story i'd love to hear your opinions! XD **


	4. I Hate Weeping Angels!

Sorry its been a while but im starting to gather back to myself again, big bad thing happened involving my mum and well... The whole family was upset at it. Im not allowed to say but i'll give a clue. 9 month wait turned out to not happen... Yeaahh. But here's my next chapter!

Anyone here who likes Batman or Transformers maybe both? Im thinking of a few fics for them... :D

**I Hate Weeping Angels.**

Of course i realised this where as the Doctor was still staring. I sighed planning on going into the TARDIS. The Doctor in my way didn't move so i just stood in front of him. After a few annoying seconds of him trying to see through me right to my soul as i knew he probably was doing. I folded my arms.

"Where's Amy and Rory?" I breathed out through my teeth. He frowned an spun round.

"Ah, well..." He tried to form words so just ran to the console. He started tapping at controls and stuff scanning i think he muttered? I stayed by the door taking all of it in now i was partially alone. I don't know why it took so long to hit me but it all hit at once. I wouldn't see anyone ever again.I know i wished to travel with him so bad. But not like this. My eyes watered as my brain wouldn't stop showing me memories of the people i loved back home.

Oh god, i think i miss my mothers nagging. I let a half laugh half cry escape, my hand went to my mouth. I know i was obsessed with Doctor Who and wanted to know everything and already considered that i did. But even with the knowledge of all that knowing whats going to happen could be worse than if i was just there. What if the Doctor abandons me because he cant bare the fact i keep secrets because i cant change things. Fixed points and all that rubbish.

His future cant be changed. He doesn't like endings as River said. What if after the Ponds go he turns on me angry because i didn't just tell him so he could stop it. I turned and sat on the step with a soft thump. My hand gripping the railing as some tears fell. I don't belong here, this was an accident. With one hand gripping the railing, the other covering my mouth and my butt aching, from forcing myself to sit. I didn't see him sit next to me and jumped a little as he wrapped an arm round my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, theres no way home for you. I expected you to do this earlier." He told me but tears just leaked when my mind flashed upcoming events. Future regenerations. My hand fell from the railing and gripped the stairs.

"I shouldn't be here." I whispered moving my hand to also grip the step, the TARDIS made a sound and he tried to take my hand off her.

"You are now, it doesn't matter. Time will just be re-written." He told me and i turned wide eyed. I don't know whats coming. I suddenly felt sick.

"I shouldn't be here." I stated again and quickly put my hand into my pocket and held my iPhone in front of me. A version of phone in Amy and Rory's future clearly confused him a little. It wasn't the iPhone 5 that was a few years ago now, i remember Amy and Rory left about then.

"You know, you still haven't said anything other than your name." He pointed out and i closed my eyes swallowing a lump.

"I had to make sure you could at least trust me a little before i tell you this. You do trust me, right?" I asked leaning back a little opening my eyes to see him.

"We told you everything, if we didn't we clearly wouldn't trust you." He said with a slight smile.

"Actually you didn't tell me _everything_ because you didn't say anything about the Time War nor did the Ponds say anything about when they were younger and Amy had you as her imaginary friend, you didn't even mention River Song or any other companions." I couldn't help myself, as i had said all that his arm had slowly left me and his face took a serious look. I almost ran and hid from the slightly scary look.

"How do you know all that? Who are you?" He asked his low threatening voice on and he slid to the side along the step away from me slightly. I looked to my iPhone clicking the screen on and went to pictures. I had an album for each Doctor! Well since the 2005 reboot mainly. "What're you doing? Did you just ignore me?!" he exclaimed and i just rolled my eyes opening his 9th face album. I handed it to him an he took it but didn't look. "Why are you giving me this?!" He was so confused and annoyed but i stared blankly ahead as he slowly looked through the pictures.

"Your just a character where I'm from. The Universe you picked me up from there was a TV show called Doctor Who and its all about you." I started and took the phone back switching to the tenth Doctor with the multiple companions he had. "I know all about you!" I cried, and he looked confused staring at me.

"Why didn't you say?" He asked and i held my head in my hands almost curling into a ball.

"I don't want you to be angry with me if someones dies and i knew it was going to happen! I know your future! i know because..." I stopped myself before i said that Amy and Rory we're still around. He froze and i stared ahead a few tears falling. "I just don't want to change anything from the episodes, but i don't want you mad at me, because someone dies or something." I quickly put in.

"Ok, i wont be mad i promise." He whispered the shock still on his face. But he surprised me more by trying to comfort me. I could tell the great Oncoming storm was uncomfortable. I smirked at that tears drying up. "I that a smile?" He asked and i made it go away.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p' just as i realised. I jumped up and he was confused again. I slapped my forehead, stupid! "Amy and Rory!" I shouted and pulled him up as he realised too and he ran at the console. He began flying her.

"I picked up the energy left behind, they were touched by an angel. Sent to Earth. Im trying to follow their signal." He muttered slightly but continued flipping leavers and pressing buttons making a show of it. I thought fast as i could.

"Hopefully we land in the right place. I hope Sexy is flying an not you. Leaving the breaks on?" I asked with a slight smirk an he stopped gaping at me. The slowly a finger appeared pointing at me.

"You... You know her name!" The Doctor exclaimed throwing his arms about.

"I know more than that!" I laughed, i leaned against the railing feeling the warm railing vibrate slightly. "I... I don't know if i should say or not." I muttered a little nervous with one secret.

"What? What is it?" He asked smiling and going to the controls. "If you know as much as you say i should have nothing to hide." He said almost a sad tone at the end.

"Theta." I quickly said closing my eyes and biting my lip. I heard a leaver flip hard the TARDIS chiming. I heard him swallow.

"Ah. Well, uh..." He paused and i opened one eye. Then threw my hands up in the 'i surrender' type pose.

"I wont say it again if you don't want me to!" I quickly covered.

"No, i just, haven't heard that name in a while. Feel free, i may get a little awkward! But i could get used to it again!" He laughed pointing at me as he seems to point a lot. I laughed happy he was letting me. That was big.

"And if you don't mind me bringing him up but. The Master he's Kos.. Kosch.. Blah i don't know! I cant say it! I can spell it! Say it? Never." I groaned annoyed as he paused looking up at me. Then i was surprised with the laughter.

"Koschei, yeah." He answered slightly in a slight whisper. "Right! Ponds!" He grinned as the TARDIS landed. I grinned.

"Thats how to say it!" I laughed and began mumbling it to myself over and over. He ran to the door and i didn't notice until the TARDIS chimed and knocked me out of my continued muttering. "Wait for me!" I shouted running after him only to stop when i got out. Weeping angel... No Doctor... Could the situation be ANY worse? Then again... Id say that and it would... Isn't the TARDIS doors open? Great. How do i close the door behind me without taking my eyes off the angel which is inches from me and i need to blink.

"Doctor!" I yelled, surely he cant have gotten that far? I reached behind me and blinked one eye at a time. No blinking. Great why of all things did the Chameleon Circuit song now pop into my head?! "Doctor!" I shouted again fumbling behind me. "Im scared." I muttered as my heart raced at how real this all was. "I need to blink." I groaned. "Doctor!" I yelled again, come on... Usually he turns up at the right moment, doesn't he?

Well its official, i _hate _Weeping Angels.

**And I am gonna stop here sorry, i know its been a while but i had exams and shit and then my life went crazy and stuff happens ya know?! But really sorry! Like I said up top! Involves my mum got us all upset ok? So uh yeah, im gonna try update soon! See ya! **

**Fish fingers and custard to those who review! Or cookies... XD**


End file.
